bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigaya Arisa/Gallery
Original Design Arisa (Original Illustration by Hitowa).png Rimi, Kasumi, Arisa (Original Illust).png BanG Dream! Hoshi no Kodou Manga Volume Covers.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 02.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 03.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 04.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 06.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 07.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 10.png BanG Dream! Star Beat Illustration 11.png BanG Dream! Star Beat - Arisa.jpg BanG Dream! Star Beat (Illustration by Hitowa).jpg Promotional Art Btn chara05 on.png Chara04 d.png Poppin'Party.png Poppin' Party New Costumes.jpg Second Live.jpg Arisa (Bushiroad Sleeve).jpg Arisa (Bushiroad Sleeve 2).jpg BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE Promotional Art.png Anime 436365 615.jpg Main visual.jpg BanG Dream Anime Key Visual.jpg Anime Key Visual 2.jpg OVA visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual.jpg Season 2&3 Key Visual (Clean).jpg Garupa☆PICO.png Poppin'Party (PICO).png PICO Arisa.png Arisa PICO Icon.png Cover Art Yes! BanG Dream! cover.jpg Yes! BanG Dream! Normal Edition.jpg StarBeat cover.jpg Star Beat Normal Edition.jpg Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni.jpg Teardrops.jpg Tokimeki Experience!.jpg Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~.jpg BanG Dream OST.jpg 前へススメ！／夢みるSunflower.jpg Mae e Susume - Ichigaya Arisa Solo Version Cover.jpg Character Song - Arisa.jpg Time Lapse.jpg Christmas no uta cover.jpg CiRCLiNG.jpg Poppin'Party 10th Single Blu-Ray Cover.jpg Twitter Art English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.jpg 4th☆Live Miracle Party 2017.jpg 6 Million Users Celebration Illustration.jpg BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers Illustration.png Comic Market 92 Booth No.1231.jpg Girl's Band Party Mainvisual01.jpg Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png Character 04.png Stickers/Stamps Stamp 005001.png Stamp 005001 en.png LINE 005.png LINE 030.png Sakura Blooming Party! Event Stamp.png Sakura Blooming Party! Worldwide Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Stamp.png Flash! SUMMER DIVE Event Stamp.png Event Banners A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Event Banner.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Worldwide Event Banner.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Banner.png Dotabata Happy Valentine's Event Banner.png Double Rainbow Event Banner.png Gacha Banners Hanasakigawa's Sakura Gacha Banner.png Hanasakigawa's Sakura Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Teatime in Wonderland Gacha Banner.png Teatime in Wonderland Worldwide Gacha Banner.png Chocolate Made with Heart Gacha Banner.png 10 Million Downloads Worldwide Dream Festival Gacha Banner.png Everlasting! Blue Ocean Splash Gacha Banner.png Card Images Top Tsundere.png Onstage (Ichigaya Arisa).png Reliable Companion.png Reliable Companion T.png Cute Friends.png Cute Friends T.png Under The Sakura.png Under The Sakura T.png Arisa In Wonderland.png Arisa In Wonderland T.png Secret Spot.png Secret Spot T.png Sportsmanship.png Temporary Chaperone.png Christmas For All.png Christmas For All T.png Enjoying Our Performances.png Poppin' Colors! (Ichigaya Arisa).png Heart Pounding Moment.png Heart Pounding Moment T.png Heartfelt Note.png Heartfelt Note T.png Arisa's Bushido!?.png Arisa's Bushido!? T.png Arisa's Session.png Card Cameos Promised Candy.png Pajama Party.png Bunny Strategy.png Origami Fun.png Merry Surprise!.png To Make This Our Best Stage!.png Starting To Get Nervous.png Leave The Baking To Me.png Look Up At The Starry Sky.png Motivation Problem?.png Afternoon Hamburger.png Sparkling Smile.png Let's Sing♪.png Live2D Models Card Models Top Tsundere Live2D Model.png Onstage (Ichigaya Arisa) Live2D Model.png Reliable Companion Live2D Model.png Cute Friends Live2D Model.png Under The Sakura Live2D Model.png Five-Person Sleepover Live2D Model.png Arisa In Wonderland Live2D Model.png Secret Spot Live2D Model.png Sportsmanship Live2D Model.png Temporary Chaperone Live2D Model.png Christmas For All Live2D Model.png Enjoying Our Performances Live2D Model.png Poppin' Colors! (Ichigaya Arisa) Live2D Model.png Heart Pounding Moment Live2D Model.png Heartfelt Note Live2D Model.png Nostalgic Tanzaku Live2D Model.png Arisa's Bushido!? Live2D Model.png Arisa's Session Live2D Model.png Other Models Ichigaya Arisa - Casual (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - CiRCLE Performance Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Garupa Tshirt Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Gym Clothes Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Happy Christmas Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Pajama Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Poppin' Colors! (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Precious Summer '17 Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - SPACE Performance Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Summer Casual Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Summer Uniform Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Swimsuit Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Casual Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Uniform (April Fools' 18) Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Winter Uniform Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Year of the Dog Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Yukata Live2D Model.png Ichigaya Arisa - Romeo and Cinderella Live2D Model.png Non-Card Chibis Ichigaya Arisa - Precious Summer chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Happy Christmas chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Year of the Dog chibi.png Ichigaya Arisa - Romeo and Cinderella chibi.png Loading Screen Comics Loading Screen Comic 1.jpg|Kasumese, Level 3 Loading Screen Comic 5.jpg|Taste of Kansai Loading Screen Comic 6.jpg|Break Time Spectacle Loading Screen Comic 7.jpg|A New Genre Loading Screen Comic 8.jpg|Little Herbivore Loading Screen Comic 10.jpg|Big Sister Category:Gallery